User blog:Mcdamon23/Justine Courtney vs Judge Judy - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History
It's been some time since the last on-season battle, but Ace Attorney vs History is back with a new installment. Today's battle features Judge and member of the P.I.C., Justine Courtney going up against famed tv-judge, Judge Judy to see which one of them is the better Judge of the two. Before I talk a bit more about the battle I'd have to make a quick little change to the rules I've set or to be more straight removing one. Ace Attorney vs other video game characters are now something to allow. It gives me more range of characters to use and I've been made aware how stupid the rule is. In fact one such battle is happening this season. So if you gotta any Ace Attorney vs Video game matchups, leave them in the comments. Just not Ace Attoney vs Ace Attorney for obvious reasons. This battle was planned for a long time and I'm glad I finally got around to it. At first this battle was much shorter than it currently is, but going through production in writing this it just felt better to lengthen the amount of verses in this battle. Judy was a personality that is a lot of fun to use for a rap battle and was a highlight for me. With all this being said, thanks to CW for the cover(even if the logo is a bit off-positioned) and hopefully you enjoy this battle. Battle Epic rap battles of Ace Attorney vs History Justine Courtney vs Judge Judy begin: Justine Courtney: ' Court’s in session. All rise and listen to this Goddess’s lament. Handing out a free trial, but my charges are large in payment. Got a bad case of a judgemental illness flowing through your brain. I must stand for the name of court for the court is in my name. Member of P.I.C. leaves a rage demon’s ego dangling. Set a hot boiled Scheindlin scrambling if she starts rambling. You talk a lot of smack, but when the purge hits you’ll be of that stand. Better skip your opening statement. Don’t want you to choke again. '''Judge Judy: ' Case dismissed. Barely a minute and you’re setting new court records. When I set records they’re in Guinness. For ones who put in effort. Hear my theme, I’m all classic. Others try, but they’re case closed to me. So hide behind your plank hair for this verdict’s under Judy Duty. Great granny with Emmys. Rolled out books, when you rolled your cousin’s grave. Took her kid, let him get missed then others have to get him save. It’s Judgement day and I terminate. Sarah can cry for her John. File you down for mugging, for you’ve took yourself a mug for worst mom. 'Justine Courtney: ' You take orders on food dressings. I take on bods with blood dressings. I’m a blessing, teach students lessons. You make school brawls look pleasant. Only look smart when you deal with dumb plaintiffs, but you know what’s funny. In making changes for the law, you’re hopped over by the bunny. 'Judge Judy: ' Goddess of law? Give me a break. You turn court to Satan’s basement. Who the hell throws out one Miles ahead with DeWorste replacement? One year up to my 30+ and tell me you own the court how? Want to see me flip the Byrd? Bailiff get her out of my court now. 'Justine Courtney: ' Your flames don’t harm me. I can put out a blaise when I pour streams. I’m on such a high state to you, call me Justine Supreme Courtney. 'Judge Judy: ' Don’t even begin with states. You need your ass out in the states first. Who cares what you translate when a proper one’s as null as your verse? 'Justine Courtney: ' Good thing you stopped as lawyer, but I have one more badge to remove. May you finally retire. There’s place at the old seniles roof. 'Judge Judy: ' Think you can win this insult game? Then let me tone it up an itch. Just truth in my court, past the gown you're just a stuck up little bi- The Judge: Time to bring order in the court. Give more penalties than a sport sight. to quote my brother, I’m not sure how to feel about this boar fight. There’s mock trials more civil and waiting till miss Woods graduates. For the “best” of court ladies blows court more than any bomb creates. Ser- 'Judge Judy: ' Hey shut it, gramps! reminder, you’re in my court if you didn’t hear. Got no patience for men so behind time they still got caveman beards. The Judge: Sorry, was i done? I know you like to bring the court misery, but stop your yapping, Oldbag! Insults won’t secure your victory. Served law dutifully, you went for extras like my old friend Damon. Rushing on prime crimes on prime time for cash from big tv ratings. Onto the wannabe me. Thinks she’s all-known with her detective nose. News flash, your judge not Sherlock. Stick to the job, leave the work to the pros. The Shining face of court, through time, worldwide , down the family line. One trial and you bowed down to blackmail. Goddess of law declined. Call me MC hammer, rock the robe and gavel. You can’t touch this. You’re both the same weights of failure on the scales of lady justice. A verdict’s reached. no extra days, this place is quite enough filthy. Court’s adjourned, for the murder of law’s time I declare you both '''Who won? Who's next? You decide! 'Poll' who won? Justine Courtney Judge Judy The Judge Hints previous hints explained: Sarah Connor: It's the Judgement day version. the theme is judges. Justine like Sarah has a son named John. Judy Hopps: Judy of the law just like Judge Judy. MC hammer: hammer = gavel. Deep, I know. Next time: AavhHint 3.png Category:Blog posts